My One and Only
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: A middle class girl is engaged to be married to a wealthy prince, but sudden disappearenses lead her to runaway, when she suddenly meets up with a stranger and they soon both relize they love each other.
1. Chapter 1

My one and only

Hey this is my second fanfic! I am soooooo excited. Hope you all enjoyed mine and my partner's first fic. It's not finished yet but it's going pretty good.  
If you review for this fic please e-mail it to me directly, my e-mail is Okay, I do not own fruits basket but I do have the anime and some of the manga. (I really wish I owned kyo though) ahem anyways please enjoy.

She silently sat gazing out into the dark night sky. She listened as the soft pitter-patter of the rain gently hit the glass window. There was a gentle knock at the door; a small voice came from the other side.

"Uh… miss Tohru?"

"Come in" Tohru answered back.

"The prince would like to have a word with you ma'am"

"oh, of course tell him I'll be right there"

"yes ma'am" with that, the maid shut the door quietly.

Tohru waited until the maid's footsteps faded, then she gradually stood up from the spot she once was sitting in and walked to the big wooden door that secluded her from the world. Tohru made her way down the long spiral steps to the hall where her prince waited.

As the maid opened the door for her, Tohru saw him, Her prince, he was taller than her but younger in age, he usually always had a calm face with hair as white as snow, but his roots were a different color, they had a dark brown tint to them, which most people found odd. The prince always wore his necklaces, and he had a ton of body piercings, which did make him seem more intimidating than he really was. However, yes sometimes he did have a bad temper but only on rare occasions or when someone really pissed him off.

"Tohru" came the prince's soft and calm voice

"Yes prince Haru?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Haru."

"I know, I'm really sorry prin… uh... I mean Haru. Did you need something?"

"I was just worried about you"

"Worried? What for?" Tohru said concerned. She hated it when people worried about her.

"Well, you haven't really been yourself ever since you moved in with me. Is there something wrong? Was it something I did? Because if it was.."

"OH NONONONONONONONONO! OF COARSE IT ISN'T YOU HARU, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG I SWEAR I'VE JUST BEEN THINKING LATELY AND…AND…"

Tohru could feel tears prick at her eyes, she felt so bad for making Haru think this was his fault. She never meant for anyone to notice how sad she was. She didn't want to dump all her sorrows on anybody, she just couldn't do that.

Haru let out a small laugh, "Tohru" Haru said. He gently put one finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Tohru, it's okay. If you want to tell me what's wrong or if you have any problems you can tell me alright?"

"Kay…" Tohru said quietly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Tohru, how about you and I go for a walk tomorrow afternoon. In addition, we can eat lunch in the park. Would you like that?"

"Yes I'd love to go with you Haru, thank you!" She lightly planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Haru."

She walked out of the room with her maid closely behind her.

"Goodnight Tohru" Haru said quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah I know it's somewhat short but I hope you all like it. It's kind of late I'll try to write more. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed please r&r. Don't forget if you e-mail me make sure it's to   
_  
Dark wings carry broken hearts……_


	2. Chapter 2

Heh-loh every one did you like my first chapter it was kind of short yes?  
Anyhow here is my second chapter enjoy. This one is longer.  
_Thoughts are written like this_. I do not own fruits basket.

Chirp-chirp…  
Tohru sat up in her bed and yawned, stretching her arms wide. She looked over at her clock and noticed she was going to be late for her and Haru's walk in the park.

"Omigod! I'm gonna be late!" she threw her blankets off of her. As she stood up her foot was caught in her sheets and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Owwwww… that hurt, I have to hurry" she ran to a wardrobe at the back of her bedroom, it had a fine frame with dragons carved along the sides. Looking for a nice dress she threw clothes all over her room, stockings went flying, along with panties and dresses and gowns, shoes, hair clips, bonnets, clothing after clothing piled onto the wooden floor.

Fifteen minutes later…

"There, perfect" Tohru wore a knee-high dress with laces and ribbons attached to its' light blue, silky fabric. Her hair was worn in a tight bun, which was being held by a dark blue ribbon. She carefully walked over to the bedroom door, making sure that she didn't trip over the articles of clothing she had thrown.  
As she went to open the door, it flew open hitting her in the forehead.

_"Owwwwww….." I'm not just going to be late, I'm going to have a headache through out the whole day._

"Oh no, I am sooo sorry! Please forgive me I didn't know you were coming out."

"No, it's okay, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? You're bleeding a little."

"Oh it's not too severe, I'll wash it off before we leave"

" Oh did you have plans today Miss Tohru?"

"Yeah, remember I was going on a walk with the prince today."

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Or was I supposed to tell you? Hmmm..." The maid stood there contemplating while Tohru still lying on the ground from the impact, was entirely lost on what her maid was saying.

"Um… Yue..."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Is Haru not going on the walk anymore?"

"Well, he forgot that someone was coming to visit him from the southern kingdom and... I guess I forgot to tell you...

Tohru's heart suddenly got heavier. She didn't understand why she was so upset, he had done this to her many times before. He would make plans with her and then would have to cancel them because he had something else to do. Tears were forming in her eyes, her head started to throb from the door hitting her. She lowered her head into her hands…

"Ma'am …are you alright? Is it your head? I will go get some ice and call for the doctor. Stay right here I'll be right back." And with that, she was gone. Tohru sat there, alone her was in excruciating pain. Tears were now pouring out of her eyes, she was miserable here, she couldn't handle it anymore. "I didn't even want to come here…"  
_  
Flashback…_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tohru, happy birthday to you" Tohru was standing in front of a huge cake as her family and friends sang happy birthday to her. However, it wasn't just immediate family there, it was her future family too. Prince Haru stood next to her as she blew the candles out. The party was soon over and everyone was leaving, except three people, Haru, the queen, and the king all sat on her couch with her parents. 

"Tohru, come here ..." Her father's deep voice called out. Tohru silently walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What's going on?" Tohru asked.

"This is prince Haru and his parents. They'd like you to be the one who marries their son."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No. my dear girl" The kings' voice was deep and rough. "Your parents and we have already arranged it"

"But don't I have a say in this? Mom?" Tohru looked her mother with watery eyes she didn't want to leave she didn't even know the prince.   
"I'm sorry Tohru, even I don't have a say in this." Kyoko's eyes swelled with tears. Tohru ran up to her room with tears falling down her face. Knock-knock.

"Come in." Kyoko and Haru entered Tohru's room. Haru stood there watching as Kyoko sat on Tohru's bed.

"Mom, if I have to go I'll go but I don't understand why you want me…"

"Tohru, I don't want you to go, but your dad says it's probably the best environment for you. When prince Haru's parents asked if we wanted you to marry him your dad took the offer immediately. Kyoko grabbed a hold of her daughter and hugged her close.  
"I'm gonna miss you…mom"

"I'll come visit you Tohru, every chance I get I promise."

"And I'll write to you everyday…I love you."

"I Love you too."

"Tohru? What's wrong? Where is Yue?" Tohru looked up to see one of Haru's guards.

"Um... I hit my head and she was…going to …get..." Tohru was getting dizzy

"Toh- ru Wai-t her …" everything started to turn hazy when suddenly she collapsed.

Later…  
Tohru could hear familiar voices talking above her.

"She'll be fine Yue went to go get some ice now, she'll be back soon"

"Ha... Hatori?" Tohru tried to talk but it was a little slurred.  
"Tohru don't talk just rest for now, you took a pretty bad hit to the head." Hatori said in his usual calm and collected voice.

"Where's …Ha."

"Haru? He's still meeting with someone. I alerted him and said you were fine he sent you his regards and wished he could be there."

Tohru started getting dizzy again.

"Yue you're here finally, put the ice on her forehead."

"MISS TOHRU I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD PASS OUT! REALLY I AM SORRY"

"Augh, Please Yue, not so loud"

"Yue we should probably leave Tohru to sleep" Hatori scooted Yue out the door, before closing it," Please get better Tohru, don't worry, I'm sure Haru will be here to see you." Hatori reassured her. He silently shut the door and Tohru could hear everyone's footsteps go down the hall. She then slowly sat up in her bed, "Owwww," Her head was throbbing even more than before. She slowly pulled the covers off of her sweaty body. "I need a shower..."  
Exhausted, she pulled her clothes off, one by one. She walked into the bathroom and turned the handle, hot water pored into the tub filling it up slowly.

She carefully stepped into the tub, one leg at a time until her body was enveloped in nice soothing water. "Sigh, I definitely needed this" Tohru closed her eyes and dunked her head into the water. After she came back up, she proceeded with washing her hair and scrubbing her back. A few moments later, she was just finishing rinsing her body when she heard something in her room.

Tohru quietly stepped out of the tub grabbing a towel that was sitting on the sink. She opened the door leading to her room, "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She heard a noise coming from underneath her bed. She slowly walked over to the front of her bed and…suddenly a hand lashed out and grabbed her by the ankle, "help somebody!"

She screamed wailing about. A hand covered her mouth, but it wasn't hurting her, it was gently placed there, she opened her eyes, and there on top of her was a young man, he skin was tan and looked smooth, his hair was quite interesting, it was a bright orange, his hair only slightly, covered beautiful garnet colored eyes.

"Shhhhhh, I'm not gonna hurt you so just shut up and quit screaming." My name's Kyo Sohma, I'm here visiting. He lowered his hand from her mouth.

"Umm... Can I put my...uh... Towel back on..." Tohru saw his face turn a deep red and he quickly jumped off of her

"Uh...suh sorry bout that."

"Oh no... it is okay, I'm Tohru Honda it's a pleasure to meet you Kyo Sohma. If you don't mind me asking, why were in my room?"

"oh right I was hiding from Haru."

"Why? Was he chasing you or something?"

"Uh, something like that. Anyway so, are you like a maid or something?"

"Well, actually maids don't get master bedrooms." Tohru giggled.

"Oh yea, so then…"

"I'm really close to Haru, let's just say that." Tohru walked over to her bed and grabbed her sleeping gown. Kyo, trying not to look walked over to her door and peeked out.

"Um... Kyo Sohma?"

"You don't gotta call me Kyo Sohma, Gawd it's so annoying."

"Oh.. I am sorry, how about Kyo kun? Is that okay?"

"Yea whatever, what were gonna ask me?"

"Well, where are you from? Usually Haru never gets guests. Unless they are very important"

"so, you're saying I ain't important… huh?"

"omigosh! No, I didn't mean to offend you Kyo kun it's just I was…"

"heh, it's okay chill; you sure are a blockhead for someone who gets the royal treatment from that stupid cow."

_"cow? What does he mean cow?"_

"like I said before, I'm from the southern kingdom."

"Wait are you saying that…"

"I'm the prince of the southern kingdom."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Was that awesome or was that awesome? I absolutely love Kyo sigh anyway I hope you all liked it please r&r thanks I love you people.

_Dark wings carry broken hearts…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: The Dream**

_His hand tightened around mine. We are running from something? But who? What could be chasing us? He's beginning to breathe heavily, coughing now and then. Suddenly he quickened his pace, I can barely keep up with him, and I trip and stumble, too afraid to even look back. He turns to face but all I can see is a blur…_

"_Hurry Miss Honda or they'll catch us." His voice was so soft and gentle. I could make out what the boy looked like except his face. He was quite pale and slender, he appeared weak but he was actually very strong. His beautiful silver hair just hung above his amethyst colored eyes. He was so handsome, matter of fact; he was as gorgeous as Haru and Kyo-kun! We abruptly turned into an alley way and he pressed my body up against the brick wall and put his hand over my mouth._

"_Shhhhh…"_

_I nodded slightly. Even though I did not know this strange boy, for some reason I trusted him. I felt like he would protect me no matter what. Suddenly five men suited in what looked like the red and gold armor Haru's guards dressed in ran passed us not even noticing me or the boy standing there. A few moments later, he removed his hand from my mouth and stepped back._

"_I'm Sohma Yu…"_

As he spoke, I heard a loud ringing in my ear.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times adjusting to the beams of light that flowed through her room.

"Miss Tohru, finally you're awake sleepy head!" Yue gleamed a smile and threw open Tohru's blinds, allowing more sun to shine through the window.

"Uuuugh..." Tohru grumbled under her breath, "Yue, please five more minutes..."  
Then she pulled her blanket over her head and rolled on to her side.

"Miss Tohru! You don't have five minutes. Lord Kyo and Prince Haru are waiting for you!"

"What!" Tohru flung the covers off her. Without even thinking she ran downstairs and saw Kyo-kun and Haru standing there waiting for her. "Haru? Are we really going to do something together?" Haru and Kyo turned to look at her and when they saw her, they both turned a deep shade of red.

"Well we were but are you sure you want to go out like that?" Haru teased.  
Tohru looked down to see she was only in her panties and a tank top.

"OMIGOD!" She screamed and ran back up to her room. She ran in slamming the door behind her. Yue say peacefully on Tohru's bed with a yellow colored velvet dress placed neatly next to her. Tohru walked over to the gown and began taking off the shirt she wore to sleep. Yue slipped a bra on Tohru then helped her put the dress on. Tohru looked at her reflection in the mirror and spun around in a circle making her dress fly up. Yue walked over and started to brush Tohru's gorgeous fluffy hair. Then she put a barrette that looked like a butterfly in her hair. Tohru slipped her brown sandals on her small feet and was on her way to meet the boys.

"Are you ready to go Tohru?" Haru asked in a gentle voice.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." She tried to keep the embarrassment of them seeing her half-naked out of her mind.

They walked around the market for a while looking for things they might need or things they just want. Haru held Tohru's hand all day. And when Tohru would run off and find a little trinket, she would occasionally call Haru over to look at it, he would just smile and watch her admire the article and talk about it. She would usually just go on and on about it.

"Tohru?" Kyo called to her. She grabbed Haru's hand and dragged him over to where Kyo was standing.

"Yes Kyo -kun?" Tohru chimed. Kyo smiled and put moved closer to her so that his lips were close to her ear.

He whispered softly, "Why don't we go to the park?"

"Really? I would love to! Uh... Haru?"

"Hnnnn?"

"Do you want to go for a walk in the park?" Tohru asked with puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say no to a face like that?"

"Thank you!" Tohru was so thrilled she ran ahead of them quickly. Kyo and Haru lost sight of her.

"Tohru!" Haru yelled, "Wait, don't go too far ahead!" However, she was already too far for her to hear him. Haru ordered two guards to go and find her. Immediately they ran to the park and searched, but she was not there. Soon they were both back to where Haru and Kyo were.   
"Uhhh... My lord?" The guard spoke nervously.

"Where is she?" Haru said irritated.

"Well... my lord ...she ... she wasn't there." Sweat rolled down his face.

"What the hell do you mean?" Haru was pissed. He pulled the guards sword from its sheath and knocked the man to the ground. Haru pressed the swords blade into the man's neck making a trickle of blood fall to the dirt.

"If you don't find her, and soon, I'll cut you into little pieces then feed them to Kyo here!"

"Why the hell are y' bringing me into this?" Kyo hissed. He knew from that instant Haru had gone black and thought he should find Tohru…and quick. Therefore, Kyo ran passed Haru and all the other people.

"HEY YOU STUPID CAT! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kyo heard Haru yell from behind him. But he didn't look back, ha just kept running.

"Haru? What are you doing? Where's Kyo-kun?" Tohru stared at the man who sat on his knees as dark red blood ran down his throat. Haru dropped the sword, walked over to Tohru, and grabbed her by the arm.

"Oww... You're hurting me"

"Where the fuck have you been? What makes you think you can just run off and act like you own the fucking place?"

Tohru winced at the pain surging through her arm, "Haru... you're hurting me…please stop!"

Suddenly Kyo came up and grabbed Haru by his shirt collar. "Let her go Haru!"

Haru loosened his grip on Tohru. "So… you want some of this kitty?"

"What did you say?" Kyo hissed.

"Let's go kitten, bring it on!"

"Urrgh..." They both were in fighting stance and ready to go when suddenly water enveloped their bodies, soaking them through. Yue stood with an empty bucket and a huge smile on her face and she giggled.

"Huh? What happened?" Haru asked dumbfounded.

"Stupid woman! Why did you get me wet too?" Yue just smiled and walked back to the castle.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Asked Tohru. She was okay now; he didn't hold her too tightly for a long time so there weren't any bruises.

Kyo, still fuming, walked back to the palace, "I'm starving, let's go!"

"Tohru? Did I hurt you?" He seemed distressed at the thought of Tohru being hurt. Especially if he was the one who hurt her.

"No I'm fine Haru! Don't worry about me." Tohru stood up and swayed a little to the side.

"Tohru?"

"Let's…go…home…an..." , Tohru collapsed to the ground.

_Silver strands of hair clung to his face as sweat rolled down his body, he was breathing heavy now, I could feel my body trembling, and I couldn't stop. I slipped my hands under his shirt and felt the hot flesh beneath it. I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. I walked over to the bed and took off my shirt. He pushed me down into the soft cushion but the sheets stuck to my skin. As I was about to say his name everything went black_.

Tohru opened her eyes and immediately realized she was back in her own bed. She felt something heavy weighing down her arm making it feel numb.

"Ha…Haru?" Toru said weakly.

Haru lifted his head from her arm giving it some relief. "You're okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yea…I'm fine."

"You didn't seem fine," A familiar voice filled Tohru's room, it was Hatori. She hadn't seen him for about a month. Haru moved out of Hatori's way and stood there watching him work on Tohru.

"Open your shirt for me Tohru."

Tohru blushed and did as the doctor told her to; slowly she unfastened each button until she was at the last one. Just then Kyo and a young boy, she had never seen before walked in. The boy was short and had beautiful golden hair. He looked like he was supposed to me in middle school.

Tohru gasped as Hatori placed the icy cold stethoscope on her exposed chest.

"HI! I'M MOMIJI SOHMA! NICE TO MEET YA! YOU MUST BE TOHRU!"

"Must you be so loud?" Kyo exclaimed, he rubbed his temples and he had a scowl on his face.

"WOW Kyo, you were right, Tohru is really pretty!" Momiji said loudly as he ran over and jumped onto Tohru's bed landing beside her.

She was re-buttoning her shirt but was having some trouble. Tohru felt a little uncomfortable with all these guys in her room.

"Hi Tohru!" Momiji chimed.

"Uhhh… Hello Momiji." She had just fastened the top button to the third hole.

"Wanna be friends?"

"Of course!" Tohru beamed a smile really quick, then went back to buttoning her self up. When suddenly Haru climbed on top of her straddling her waist, he pushed her into the bed beneath him. He began to unbutton her shirt and immediately everyone started to leave. Well, except Momiji.

"I think Haru likes you!" Momiji said bluntly. Kyo trudged over to the bed, grabbed Momiji by his shirt, and dragged him out of the room.

Before he left Hatori, set a bottle of medicine on the night table, "Take this every night before you go to sleep or you'll never get better, I'll tell Yue also about the medicine." And at that he was gone.

"Haru…" Tohru's body became hot and she turned red.

"Relax, it's okay," Haru reassured her.

He buttoned Tohru's shirt back together and hopped off her.

"You get some rest now Tohru, I'll be back later to check on you."

He leaned down and gave her a gentle peck on her forehead. Tohru watched as he left the room shutting the door behind him. Her eyes were getting heavy and everything became groggy. Finally, after a few minutes, Tohru gave into sleep, and soon enough she was in her dream again.

"_Aaaaaah" I couldn't help moaning. I bit down on my bottom lip hard as he kissed me. Moving down to my neck and then my collarbone, he planted soft kisses all over my body. Soon he was at my nipple. He took the little bud into his mouth and began to suck on it lightly. Breathing heavily I dug my nails into the bed and taking a hold of the sheets, I felt warm blood on my lips and he stopped. He licked the blood off and pressed his lips against mine, giving my lip a break. I felt his hand move down my stomach and his fingers were at the edge of my underwear. He slipped his hand in and touched me gently, I moaned softly into his mouth. He inserted two fingers into me and began to pump in and out. After awhile he inserted another finger, my nails were digging into his skin, scratching him and leaving marks…_

"Toh…ru?" She heard someone call her name. "Tohru?" She snapped awake, shooting straight up in her bed. Tohru panted heavily, she soon realized her body was covered in sweat.

"Have a good dream did we?" Yue teased her. "I heard you moaning." Yue snickered as she pulled out a clean gown from Tohru's wardrobe.

"Did Haru come and check on me?" She was afraid Haru might have heard her and got the wrong idea.

"Nope! He and Kyo were up all night bickering over something. Poor master Momiji; he didn't get an ounce of sleep."

Tohru pulled the covers off and ran in to the bathroom.

"Ma'am, are you okay, do you need..." before Yue could finish, the bathroom door slammed in her face. "Okay then, I'll just leave." Tohru heard her bedroom door open and then shut.

"Why?….why am…I …so exhausted?" Tohru slowly crouched to the floor and began to de-clothe herself. Once she was completely naked, she lied down on the floor in a ball and instantly fell asleep.

**Hope you all enjoyed, I tried my best on the sex scene but I don't know if it was good. / please r&r. thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmmm, it's been a really long time since I wrote this fic. Sorry, it's just I've been working on so many other fics. and helping my partner with hers…its quite stressful. But I enjoy it. And if I don't get the ideas out of my head I go crazy…not that crazy is a bad thing, since most of us seem to be insanely crazy. :D any way, once again I'm really sorry for the wait and I do not own fruits basket.**

**My one and only**

**Chapter 4: finally meeting you**

Tohru walked around the maze of people flowers in the garden that surrounded the castle. She had a light red dress on that hung off her shoulders. Two gold colored bows sat in her hair and she had taken off the heels she wore earlier. She could hear Momiji's playful screams behind her. And Kyo was scolding the blonde for being too loud.

"Tohru?!" Momiji held her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing I'm fine. Sorry I worried you."

"Haru was asking about you."

"Really, what for?"

"He was worried as well."

"He thinks it's his fault that you seem, "depressed"." Kyo said using air quotations.

"Oh, no I'm fine…I was just thinking."

"Momiji go away."

"What? Why?!"

"I want to talk to Tohru alone."

"Fine. Buh Bye Tohru!" Momiji waved and then ran off. Tohru sat down in the grass and so did Kyo.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well…I keep having this dream, about a boy."

"A boy? Maybe I don't want to hear this."

"oh, okay."

"I'm just kidding, go ahead."

"Well, in my dream we seem pretty close to each other. He holds me and kisses me as if we were lovers."

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"No, never" Tohru answered as she shook her head. "And…"

"And?"

"We had…sex" Tohru whispered the last word, embarrassed to say it.

"Sex?! Did you say sex?"

"Shhhh…yes." Tohru blushed but beamed a smile. "It was very realistic too."

"O-kay." Kyo sighed nervously and ran his fingers through his orange hair. "But you've never met this guy."

"No, but I want to."

"What's he look like?" Tohru smiled again and a light gleamed in her eye.

"He has short gray hair with the most beautiful amethyst colored eyes. He seems frail but strong at the same time, his skin is like porcelain, smooth and soft. His hands are rough but comforting."

"Jeez, you really narrowed it down. Your positive you've _never_ met him?" She nodded. "Well, I'll keep a look out for him." Kyo stood up and brushed off the grass and dirt from his pants. "I'll see ya later Tohru." He waved and walked out of the courtyard.

"I'm going to find you…who ever you are." Tohru stood up and ran to her room slamming it behind her. She whisked the dress off of her and rummaged through her wardrobe. Finally, she found a pair of legging and a short gray dress. She slipped them on and grabbed her hiking boots that Haru bought for her. She took out the golden bows and replaced them with white ones. She then found a small backpack and threw her medicine, a bottle of water, and some snacks in it. "Okay, I'm ready!" She snuck downstairs and out the door.

She saw the guards standing by the gate and she paused. "How do I get pass them?" She then got an idea.

"Act natural and they'll never know." She casually walked passed them but then one guard grabbed her gently by the shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am, but may I ask where you are off to?" He asked bowing his head.

"Oh, for a walk, I'll be back later." He nodded and let her go. Once she was out of the castles sight she ran and ran, faster and faster, picking up speed until she slipped and fell. But she didn't fall on the ground. She opened her eyes and her gaze met with the amethyst colored eyes of her dreams. "I'm so sorry!" She picked herself up.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Are you alright?"

"Uh, yes thank you. Are you okay? I wasn't watching where I was going and…" Her eyes widened as soon as she got a good look at him. His gray strands of hair, the porcelain skin.

"Have we met before?" The stranger asked.

"Uh…well it might sound silly, but, I believe we have."

"Oh, well, I'm Yuki Sohma."

"I'm…uh…" Tohru looked around and saw all the on lookers of the accident. "Sohma-kun? Do you mind if we go somewhere, less crowded?"

"Huh? Oh sure, follow me." He grabbed her hand and Tohru's heart jumped. What is with me…can this really be the boy in my dreams?

"Almost there!" he said, interrupting her thought. "Here we are." Tohru looked at her surroundings, noticing they were headed to a small little cottage. He opened the door and they walked inside. "Make your self at home." he said smiling.

"Thank you." She sat down on the bed and noticed that this was the bed that Yuki and her had sex in. She gasped and jumped off of it and ran into Yuki. "Oh, sorry. Again I ran into you."

"It's alright…uh" Yuki didnt know what to call her.

"Oh, Tohru Honda."

"Miss Honda, you may call me Yuki. No need for Sohma-kun."

"Thank you so much for hospitality Yuki." She bowed. Yuki sat down on the bed and she cautiously followed.

"Here, some tea." he handed her cup.

"mmm, thank you." She sipped it and gazed up at him. He was outrageously beautiful. Kind of like Haru and Kyo, and Hatori, Momiji and the other Sohma's she met…wait, Sohma? "Your last name…it's…"

"Sohma." Yuki finished her sentence.

"Are you related to the royal Sohmas?"

"Oh, you found out."

"But why are you living in this trash heap…I mean place." Yuki smiled.

"I needed to gat away from the rich life, I wondered what it was like living as a peasant in my cousin's kingdom."

"Really? Why don't you live like a peasant in your kingdom?"

"Because all the commoners know who I am." he smiled.

"Oh, duh." Tohru gulped. "Yuki…have you seen me before?"

"Yes, I think so. You look like a girl in a dream I've had."

"Me too! I mean, I've seen you in my dreams." His eyes widened.

"I felt like I had known you a long time." He blushed remembering what they did in his dream.

"Did we have…ahem…sex in your dream?"

"Yes." Yuki said as his voice wavered.

"I'm sorry if I seem forward Yuki, but, I think I'm in love with you. Though yes, I've never met you until today. I've dreamt about you for months now, we had conversations and we laughed together. I cant even count how many times we…well you know." Tohru giggled lightly.

"Do you know Haru?" Tohru's heart sank, she was afraid he'd find out that she was actually Haru's fiancé.

"Yes…I'm the Tohru Honda. The princess of this kingdom…and Haru's soon to be bride." She admitted. Since he already knew there was no need to hide it. "But Yuki, I don't love him like I love you."

"You cant love me…you don't even know me. Plus, you're Haru's princess."

"No! I never wanted to be. It was arranged. He cares for me but not the way you do."

"I've never cared for you. Miss Honda, those were dreams." Yuki walked to the door and opened it. "Please don't tell anyone you know where I am." he motioned her to leave. "I think it was time you go back to Haru." Tohru shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"You don't understand, I've waited for months to actually meet you! You're the one Yuki. Why else would I have dreams about someone I've never met? Why would my heart hurt so much if you weren't the one?

Why?!" She fell to her knees and tears fell from her eyes. Yuki bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Forget about me Miss Honda. I'm not the one you want." He wiped away her tears and helped her up off the floor. Tohru suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Yuki could have refused, but he didn't. He draped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer so their bodies connected.

"Yuki, I've wanted you for a long time." He didn't say anything. He closed the door and pressed her up against the wall. Their lips met once again and she opened her mouth and his tongue swept inside. He took his time with the kiss, laving her tongue, exploring her. Tohru burned, her body became hot and she melted into Yuki. He picked up her legs and settled them on his waist, placing the core of her at his now erected penis. Through their clothing he rubbed his cock against her clit. Tohru gasped at the heady sensations. His erection slid up and down, the fabric of her leggings adding to the delicious friction. "Yuki…" Tohru moaned huskily. Yuki's tongue moved more frantically against hers. His hips arched more deliberately. Tohru's head fell back, she no longer had the strength to hold it up. He bit and nibbled at her neck. Their breathing was heavy, and their chests heaved. Yuki then carried her to the bed.

"This is just like the dream…" Yuki said in between pants.

"Yes, but I like the real thing more…" Tohru managed a smile. Yuki pulled off Tohru's leggings, along with her panties. Then came the dress. The articles of clothing fell to the floor, and soon, Yuki's followed hers.

"Ready?" Yuki asked. His cock at her entrance.

"Yes…" she said breathlessly. He slammed into her, all the way to the hilt. Tohru arched her back and cried out. He pulled out and drove into her again. Hard. In and out. Over and over. As the pleasure increased the strokes quickened. They kissed again, their tongues battling, following the same in and out motion as their bodies. Tohru moaned at another thrust, her nails clawed at his back, leaving marks.

"Tohru…" Yuki called out as he reached his climax. He came into her and then collapsed beside the panting Tohru. She wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her head in the crook of his neck. He gently kissed her forehead and covered them with a light sheet. Soon they were fast asleep…..

Tohru woke up early in the morning. So early it was still dark out. She frantically climed out of the bed, shivering as the cool air caressed her body. Yuki woke up to see Tohru dressing.

"Are you leaving?" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have to…Haru must be worried. He might have sent guards out looking for me." She fixed her hair, quickly combing it with a brush she had packed. Yuki got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the back of the neck.

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course." She turned to face him. Their lips brushed once, then twice. "Everyday I'll come see you."

"I'll be waiting here." He kissed her on the cheek and watched as she ran outside and disappeared into the darkness. Tohru sneaked into the castle, making sure not to stir anyone from their sleep. Just as she opened the door to her room a hand latched onto her arm.

"Ma'am?" Yue's voice whispered.

"Oh, Yue. You scared me."

"My lords were worried."

"Where are they?"

"They stopped looking for you about an hour ago. The guard told them you had gone out to sleep under the stars and not to worry about you." Tohru let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Yue, I must be getting to bed now. I'm very tired." Yue curtsied and walked off down the hall to Kyo's room. Tohru shut her door and put her night gown on. "Yuki…" Tohru whispered as she touched her lips. She smiled as she closed her eyes and covered herself with the warmth of her quilt.

**I hope you liked the story, again sorry it took so long to write, I'll try getting the next chapter in quicker. Please r&r.**


End file.
